Broken Dramione
by Dracos apple
Summary: My first fanfic with my fave pairing. English is not my fluent language, so I'm very sorry for the mistakes I made.  I hope you enjoy it :


He was sitting alone near the edge of the Black Lake. He had nothing to be scared of there and it was a place he could rest his mind. Draco loved going there alone, where he could forget about how much weight was on his shoulders, knowing that he must become a death eater and live up to his fathers expectations. He didn't want that. He wanted a normal life, a life where he could have friends and needn't insult mudbloods. He didn't hate mudbloods. He felt greater that them – he was a pure blood. But after all, he was in love with a mudblood and didn't feel nothing else than pain. Constant pain about how he must hate and insult her, because that way he could live up to other peoples expectations.

- Draco, what are you doing here? – his thoughts were interrupted by a well-known voice. He trembled and turned around, putting a sour face on. He barely kept it when he saw Hermione standing close to him, carrying books with her. She looked delightful as always.

- The question is, what are you, doing here, mudblood? – he empasised on the words "you" and "mudblood", even though he felt great pain in his chest while doing so.

- I am here to study, it's quiet and peaceful .. well, it was. Good night, Draco. – Hermione turned around and swiftly started walking away from him. He watched her for a few moments, walking away from him. But what else could she do? He was a monster in her eyes, she hated him.

- Wait! – Draco screamed almost panicky while standing up from the ground. He wanted to touch her, to tell her how he felt.

Hermione turned around angrily with eyes narrowed, watching carefully his every step. She was sure that he was going to pull a trick on her.

- What do you want, Draco? I don't have time for games.

As soon as she told that, the boy started walking towards her quickly. She flinched, but didn't move, although she was scared of the way Draco was looking at her while walking towards - straight into her eyes, concentrated.

Just a step away from her, the boy suddenly stopped. He could sense her perfume and it dizzled him. It was a strong, but wonderful aroma. He spent a second, just watching her confused eyes and smelling her perfume, wishing that he could get intimate with her.

- Draco! What is it that you want from me! – Hermione lost patience and yelled at him. Her voice echoed and Draco shook his head, as if she just woke him up from a dream.

He made a step closer, without looking away from her eyes. They were now so close, closer than they ever were. He lifted up his arm, trying to touch her face, but he was so scared, so excited, so numb.

- Draco. Don't. Please. – Hermione whispered softly. She already knew what he wanted. The girl desired it also, but it was impossible for them to ever be together. Good and bad. Gryffindor and Slytherin. Mudblood and Pureblood. Everything was against them.

But it was too late for Draco. He touched her face slightly and leaned forward. She felt his breath on her face. A second later, their lips touched. Slowly and scared, but passionately they started kissing, faster with every second. They've lusted each other for so long, that they couldn't resist. Both of them knew it was wrong, but non of them cared right now. They were both lost in the moment, wishing they could keep it forever. But Hermione knew it was wrong. She put her arms against Draco and just as he pushed her towards him, she pushed back. The girl has come back to reality and even though her heart was screaming "Forget the world! You love him!", her mind was telling her it's not right and, as always, she listened to her mind.

- I love you, Hermione. I can't go on like this. – Dracos face was saturated with pain and desperation. A tear found it's way out of his eye and down his cheek, all the way down his chin where it dropped, happily dooming itself to death.

- No. Please, just go. – Hermiones heart was breaking but she didn't show it. She was afraid of what was next. She wanted to run away and never see her love again. – And never talk about this! – she yelled angrily and started walking away from the boy quickly.

Draco didn't do anything. He couldn't stop her. He was trying to follow her with his eyes, but they were full of tears and he couldn't see anything. Suddenly his feet turned numb and he fell on the ground. That was the moment when he completely broke down mentally. He was lying on the ground, crying and whispering her name. He was broken.

Hermione was also crying while walking towards the dorms. Her tears were falling one after another and she couldn't even breath normally. The girl bumped into somebody on the door, but didn't even look up to see who it was. She didn't care. All she cared for was Draco. Her amazing, rude Draco.

- Hermione? – she bumped into someone again. Not even looking up she immediately understood who it was. What she didn't understood was how she'd found herself into Harrys arms, it was the girls dorms. He was hugging her softly, not saying a word, while she was crying her heart out.

- Don't talk. Don't aks, forget about it. – she said, while rubbing her eyes.

- But what are you doing in the boys' dorms? – Harry was so confused, he didn't have the slightest clue what was going on. Nobody did.

Without answering, Hermione turned around and walked away. She was broken.


End file.
